This invention relates to a noise-free skip search apparatus utilizing a piezo-electric element wherein no noise appears on the screen by performing a skip search at the high reproducing speed of a video cassette tape recorder (VCR).
Generally, at the high reproducing speed or low reproducing speed of a VCR, some noise bands appeared on a monitor. Accordingly, the prior art apparatus did not allow noise bands to appear on the monitor by using three heads at the low reproducing speed. However, such conventional apparatus was unable to obtain a clean image reproduction without any noise bands at the high reproducing speed. Specifically, at the high reproducing speed, as a head switching pulse signal as shown in (B) of FIG. 1 is applied, the reproducing heads A and B play across various tracks as shown in (A) of FIG. 1. Therefore, this caused noise bands to appear as shown in (C) of FIG. 1 in reproducing the adjacent tracks which are recorded at a different angle from the azimuth angle of heads.
Accordingly, in order to solve this by means of a simplified method, it was possible to reproduce the image on the screen without noise signals by simultaneously moving the heads whose azimuth angle is different from each other, during the difference of several horizontal scan lines H (1H is equal to 63.5 .mu.sec); and then by combining the radio frequency (RF) signal which is read at each head along a time axis. Specifically, as a head switching pulse signal as shown in (B) of FIG. 1 is applied, two radio frequency waveforms reproduced at the advancing heads A and B' and the retarding heads B, A' are obtained as shown in (C) and (D) of FIG. 2 respectively; and then said two waveforms are combined as shown in (E) of FIG. 2, so that no noise bands occur on the screen. However, this method has a drawback in that a color crosstalk phenomenon due to the interference between said two signals in each portions in which two high frequency waveforms are crossed, occurs as shown in (E) of FIG. 2, so that a color stain appears on the screen.